


Surprise Guest(s)

by niamberries



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, stylinson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:16:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3917770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamberries/pseuds/niamberries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry getaway to see a very special surprise guest, featuring surprise guest number two. I don't know. </p><p>This story is completely fictional.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Guest(s)

Louis and Harry were going for a drive, just for a getaway. With all the drama that's been going on, it was needed, and not a care was given as to if they were caught out together or not. 

They did avoid city streets though, just because they weren't as relaxing, and went out on the old back roads instead. 

All About That Bass by Meghan Trainor came on the radio, so Harry turned up the volume. 

"Harry, can you not?" Louis snapped, then turned down the volume. 

Harry pouted. "I like that song."

"Well, I don't. It's absolute shit," Louis said.

Harry let a few seconds pass before turning the volume back up. "I know you think you're fat, but I'm here to tell you that, every inch of you -" Harry began to sing, but was cut off by Louis. 

"HARRY, WHAT DID I FOOKIN TELL YOU?" Louis angrily punched the radio. The music stopped. He broke the radio. "FUCKIN HE-"

"LOUIS, WATCH OUT!" Harry screamed in high pitch, pointing towards the front windshield. 

Louis didn't look up to see what it was, but slammed on the breaks. When the car was stopped, and dust from the road stopped flying, they both looked up to see what was standing in the middle of the dirt road. 

It was Adam Sandler. 

"What the -" Louis peered out the front, leaning forward in his seat while clutching onto the steering wheel in his hands. 

Adam stood there with a smirk on his face. 

"I'm gonna...gonna see what he wants and why the hell he's standing in the middle of the fookin' road," Louis mumbled, then got out of the vehicle. Harry stayed quiet, and just nodded, keeping his eyes on the man in the road. 

"Hi, Louis," Adam said in a raspy voice. His smirk grew. 

"Um, hey. It's nice to meet you, I'm a fan of your movies, but I don't think it's smart to -" 

Before Louis could get another word out, Adam ran towards him and grabbed both his wrists, holding them behind his back. With Louis' wrists in his hands, Adam walked him over to the hood of the car and bent him over it. 

Harry widened his eyes and brought his hands up to his cheeks, now screaming. 

"Oh, will you shut it?" Adam yelled at Harry, very annoyed. 

Harry stopped screaming and set his hands back in his lap. Though he hid his emotions fairly well on the outside, in the inside, he was still screaming. Keeping this in caused his eyes to water. 

"Hey! Don't talk to him like that!" Louis screamed at Adam, trying to wiggle out of his hold, but Adam only held him there by pressing his crotch against his bum. 

"It's so funny that you think you can boss me around like that. I control your whole life, honey." 

"Don't call me that!" Louis screamed, trying to wiggle again, but only caused Adam pleasure. 

"Mmm. I can call you whatever the fuck I want." Adam carefully pulled away to hold both of Louis' wrists in one hand while he pulled both their pants down with the other one. "It's only starting to get good." 

Harry began to cry. 

All of a sudden, Adam let Louis go and fell back. 

Louis quickly stood back up straight, putting his pants back on properly before turning around to see Zayn standing there with a fire extinguisher. 

"Zayn? Mate, is that really you?" Louis asked.

"I'm untouchable, bitch," Zayn whispered, throwing the fire extinguisher down on Adam's face, then ran away. 

Louis stood there baffled for a few seconds. A groan from Adam woke him up from the small trance. He looked down to see Adam's nose bleeding. 

Before Adam could get up and do anything, Louis drug him out of the road, hopped back in the car, and quickly drove off. 

Louis glanced over at Harry a few times, trying to watch the road better now. "Are you okay, baby?"

"N-No," Harry stuttered, his eyes still wide as he stared straightforward. 

"What's wrong?"

"That wasn't good for the kids," Harry said, barely loud enough for Louis to hear. 

"Harry, we haven't any ki-"  
At that moment, muffled screams of young souls came from the back seat.  
Louis stepped on the break and turned around to see Adam Sandler's children, Sadie and Sunny, sitting in his back seat with duct tape over their mouths. "HARRY, WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU THINKING?"

Harry smiled and shrugged. "Oops." 

"Hi," Louis said, smiling, then drove off into the sunset, the screams of the two young girls being their music since the car radio was no longer.

**Author's Note:**

> Adam Sandler is my God. I love him.


End file.
